Death is Certain
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Lies are easy to spill, truths are harder to say. Something is hidden from Van Helsing when he finally comes back to the haunting steps of Vaseria. And he needs to find out before someone kills him over it. DISCONTINUED
1. Recognition

**Death is Certain**

**A/N: **Hi! This is me, the author, Elwyndra! Yes, this is my first fanfic for the movie Van Helsing! I know some parts may be boring but I just have to make the story clear! Anyways, I present to you _Death is Certain_! **(By the way, this fanfic has been edited quite a lot until chapter fourI think!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Van Helsing or any of the characters in it! I **DO** own Sivishya and Vacharise and all the other characters I made though!

**Chapter One – Recognition**

Sivishya Dragonite sat high on the roof of the Valerious Manor, her eyes darting to and fro, almost desperately. A dark lock of her hair fell down, covering her eyes but she didn't bother. The sky above was murky, making her heart feel darkly. Her boots scraped some of the dirt on the dirt. Dark green orbs watched the villagers go on with their business.

Ever since Dracula and his brides were gona, her heart had filled with happiness. Mostly for her friend, Anna Valerious, which Sivishya had known all her life in her childhood. She had not seen the Princess of Gypsies anymore but she thought Anna was alright... Until she heard the news about Anna's death. It had been rumored that a werewolf had killed her bestfriend, but there had also been something about a Monster Hunter. Rage had boiled in Sivishya when she heard it. She hoped she would catch the werewolf, maybe the monster hunter. Still, she was happy for the Valerious Family. They were free.

Her eyes scanned for Van Helsing and she bit her lips bitterly. She had gotten no answer from him for years... She guessed that Van Helsing might, _must_ have helped Anna in killing Dracula and his brides. But what Sivishya didn't understand was why he had not come to meet her. Van Helsing could have met her. He had known she was here from the beginning. But he had not. He decided not to come for her. It was as if she was truly forgotten...

Sivishya gave a irritated groan and leaped off the roof of the Valerious Manor, carefully trying not to slip and fall to her death. Her hand caught the branch of a nearby tree and she caught it with both hands. Then she landed on her feet like a cat, her boots landing softly on the ground.

"Aunt Sivishya!"

A little girl with black, messy hair, wearing a blue, dirty dress came running at Sivishya. The girl hugged Sivishya and she smiled, her eyes lighting up. She kneeled down and hugged the girl. The little girl was still around five years old but even then, Sivishya thought, she had become a really big girl.

"Natalie! What are you doing here? Is my brother here!" Sivishya cried happily, letting go of her brother's child and held the girl up into the air. The girl, Natalie, gave a cry of joy and swung her hands wildly into the air, as if she was a bird trying to fly. Natalie giggled and nodded her head in answer to her Aunt.

Sivishya caught a glimpse of her grown brother, Vacharise Dragonite, walking through the forming mist. He was carrying about two bit cases in his hands and a Sivishya saw two pistols strapped on his belt, most likely safety for his child. Sivishya gave a gasp of suprise and then softly let Natalie on the ground.

He had become much more handsome than before and Vacharise had the same locks of black hair on him, with narrow eyes and a long nose. He had grown quite handsome indeed.

"Vacharise? Wha-! What are you doing here?" Sivishya shouted with shock, her thick Transylvanian accent sounding through. She saw her brother walk closer towards her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Siv! Thought I'd have a visit to our home, you know. So you too, huh?" Vacharise said and grinned. Sivishya smiled but her eyes quickly noticed the deep, long scar on her brother's left eye. Had something happened to Vacharise while she was gone?

Natalie shouted delightfully and ran for her father's legs, hugging them.

"Natalie, please!" Vacharise said as he set the cases down onto the ground and caught her, pulling her onto his strong shoulder.

_My brother has a family, has a future... But I… _Sivishya thought sadly and yet again bit her lips.

"Hey I'll carry one of the cases! Come on, let's go the house!" Sivishya shouted, smiling and grabbed for one of the cases before Vacharise can protest. Vacharise sighed and smiled.

"Oh alright, if you insist. So how are you, Siv? How are you feeling?" Vacharise asked and Sivishya's expression, for a moment, darkened. Then her eyes immediately lit up again and then Sivishya smiled weakly at her brother. Her caring, loving brother who always loved her for whoever she was.

"I'm... alright, I guess. I feel just a bit, thing, that's all. How about you, brother?" Sivishya said, averting the topic to her brother instead. She didn't want her brother to know... yet.

"Oh, nothing, really." Vacharise too gave a weak smile and Sivishya's eyes narrowed rather suspiciously. He was definetely hiding something... What is it?

"Daddy, daddy!" Natalie cried and pointed to the old, dark house. It was made out of black steel and metal and it loomed just right next to the Valerious Manor. It glistened magnificently and seem to lure the three towards it.

Sivishya, Vacharise and Natalie walked up the hill and then towards the ancient house of the Dragonite Family. In front of the black, sleek door was the chisled picture of a dragon and snake, curled around each other, heads pointing up at sky.

Sivishya stepped forward, putting down the case for a moment and pulled out the key to the house. She slotted the key into the hole and turned it. There was a click and the door opened with a loud creak. Along with the creak was a loud roar from inside, as if a dragon was inside the house, waiting for prey. Then the roar stopped.

"Come on, let's go!" Sivishya said and opened the door wider for Vacharise and Natalie to get in. She grabbed for the case and then went in. Natalie looked around, wide eyed with interest as Vacharise also shot a suprised look at his sister. "Does the house still do that?" Sivishya nodded with a amused smile.

"Yes, it _still_ does it! It hasn't changed one bit!" she laughed. Vacharise put Natalie down on the ground and squealed happily, touching absolutely every shining thing in the place.

Sivishya and Vacharise both put down the large cases down near the large, shining stairs in front of them. They quickly walked towards the living room and Natalie followed, her brilliant blue eyes watching just about everything in the room.

**A/N: **Ok, I edited quite a lot of the chapter! I hope I did well. Anyways, I'll update later, I gotta go watch TV now, lol. Please review?


	2. Changes

**Death is Certain**

**A/N: **Hello hello! It is me again and I have at last managed to edit the second chapter before I change my mind and dump it all in the trash. But I thought it'll be such a waste if I did that! So here it is! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Van Helsing or any of the characters in it! I **DO** own Sivishya and Vacharise and all the other characters I made though!

**Chapter Two – Changes**

"Natalie, over here!" Vacharise shouted softly and Natalie scuttled forth, her eyes round with curiosity as she gave out a girlish giggle. Sivishya smiled and led them through the living room. It was decorated with the emblem of the house, but other then that, it was just a normal living room with a few chairs of sorts.

Natalie ran for the chairs as the two adults came a bit slower, settling on the other two open chairs that were beginning to be worn out. Vacharise raised an eyebrow as the chair below him gave out a creak that sounded like a tired moan. And then Vacharise looked up at his sister, as if he was examining her and then opened his eyes in a curled smile.

"Siv, you've changed!"

Sivishya immediately felt herself burn brightly, though she knew she looked absolutely calm outside. It was years since her brother ever mentioned about her looks, good or bad. It brought back both great and unpleasant memories to Sivishya. But Sivishya grinned anyway.

"You as well, brother! Natalie has grown up to be quite the little girl! She can even walk on her own now!" Sivishya exclaimed and Natalie jumped off her chair, running for carved emblem of the serpent on the black metal walls. She gave out a 'oooo' and leaned forward in fascination. Vacharise, on the other hand, only smiled, but a frown mixed with it, making Sivishya question that frown.

"Well, I heard Dracula had finally been vanquished. It seems the village doesn't need us anymore, eh?" Vacharise said and laughed, shrugging a bit as he scruffed up his already untidy hair. Sivishya rolled her eyes at the old habit her brother still had. "But who did it?"

"Can't you guess, Ris?" Sivishya said with a teasing smile as he saw the look on her brother's face turn to delighted astonishment. Vacharise's eyes widened and his mouth gaped for a moment, before shutting back in its place.

"The Valerious! They really did it then?"

"Of course they did it! They had to do it eventually, y'know! I'm really happy for them. They've been suffering these past few months, the villagers said. But now their at peace," Sivishya said and relief filled her. The Valerious Family was really at peace. But this time, they will never come back to save the world from more of the evil creatures roaming the Earth. Sivishya felt sad of this.

"But how? They must have got some help from someone to destory Dracula _and_ his brides!" Vacharise said, as if he was denying that the Valerious had did it at last. And maybe he was. Sivishya couldn't tell.

"How should I know, Ris! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Sivishya said and laughed. "No I'm joking, Anna and the others probably found something they didn't think had existed."

"So did Anna do it alone?" exclaimed Vacharise, and his eyes darkened. He was happy for the Valerious to have vanquished the monster at last, but it didn't mean it was over yet. And if someone had been helping them, there might have been some twist to the link the Valerious Elder had asked of God. He, for one, didn't think the skinny little girl he knew as Anna Valerious was capable of defeating a beast as clever as the count.

"I don't know. The villagers did mention strangers helping Anna. But it might just have been a rumor. I think it was Van Helsing, but if it were…" Sivishya stopped, biting her lips bitterly. No contact. No Nothing. She was bruised and hurt inside that she felt like ripping away her heart from her body to ease the pain. She knew it was impossible though. She would have to deal with the pain later.

Vacharise snorted, a mixture of disgust in them and hissed, "_Of course,_ Van Helsing will always be there to save the day…"

"Drop it Ris!" Sivishya growled back, fighting back tears and holding back the urge to leave, she just stood up and turned her back on Vacharise. Vacharise closed his eyes in irriation and looked away towards the window.

**A/N: **Well that's it for now! I will keep updating (and editing) pages up. I hope you like the story so far and please review if you do! Feedback will be much appreciated. And if you see a spelling mistake, I'm sorry but you can ignore it. I don't have a spell checker so I'm doing the best I can to get all the paragraphs, sentences, words, etc right. Thanks for reading and ciao for now!


	3. Assignment

**Death is Certain**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Van Helsing or any of the characters in it! I **DO** own Sivishya and Vacharise and all the other characters I made though!

**Chapter Three – Assignment**

_Van Helsing's footsteps rippled as he walked through the abyss. His own mind was _back there_ and he was in a ... dream. Or the truth? He didn't know. But what he did know is that he was heading somewhere _deep_ within himself. _

_Slowly the darkness enveloping his surroundings brightened into the color of silver, black, red and then a mixture of gold and bright light. He shielded his eyes from the light and he felt warm rays strike him as a woman slowly stepped through in his dream. _

_The world around him suddenly rippled tremendously as the woman's striking figure glowed with illuminantly. Her features though were limited and many of it was black and hard to see, but her eyes were spared from the blackness. Swirling green eyes looked up at Van Helsing as if to lure him closer to her mystical body. _

_She took a step closer, her step rippling as much as Van Helsing's and her lips parted, as her black hair swished back and forth. A soft and calm wind was thrusted upon both of them as the woman called out._

_**Van Helsing...**_

Van Helsing's eyes immediately shot open. He panted and breathed in the air hard, as if he had just dived into the ocean and tried to breath underwater for as much as possible. His body was sweating and his hair, which had been dry before, was soaked as much as his body.

After the panting started to loosen and become more calmer, his thoughts were averted to his surroundings. It was as if was from before. Nothing had changed. He looked at his items in confusion. Something had happened in his 'dream', something that he didn't quite understand. What was it that he didn't understand, that confused him so much.

Well, one of the reasons was clearly obvious. He had been seeing this dream since the day Anna had died. There was something definetely connected. And it was terribly _familiar..._ Whose voice it was, Van Helsing didn't know. But it relaxed him and made him agitated at the same time as well. Was it evil to be seeing a dream over and over again? Was it a sin?

He pushed the white covers off of his sweaty body and got out of bed. His footsteps wavered a bit as if he was walking on melting ice. He looked awkwardly at the ground and then shaked himself. His fingers gave of jolt, mixed with fear and confusion, up his body and he shuddered. He then noticed that his fingers were quivering without him meaning to move them. His eyebrows rose high as he looked away from them._ Relax... It's just a dream... _

He walked up to the shower, a growling a bit, slipped himself in for a good shower.

**...XxXxXxooooooooooooooooooooxXxXxX...**

Van Helsing walked over to his clothes which were there as he left them yesterday. He grabbed for his jacket and roughly put all of his clothes on which also included his wide brimmed hat. He winced terribly as he sniffed out the luring smell of blood. It creeped up his nostrils as if it was a smoke trying its best to secude him. The werewolf venom he had before still lived in him. Sometimes he felt he can be the Wolf again, but of course, that curse was entirely gone now. Only the lust and craving for blood seemed to stay with him. And he certainly didn't like it.

_I should have washed it, or rubbed it with something that smells better then this. Anything but this... _**smell**... he thought, blaming himself for it.

There was a soft knocking from the door as Van Helsing was putting the finishing touches for his appearance. He looked at the mirror, which he used time to time to look at himself. He stared at a man with long darkish brown hair, with a wide-brimmed hat and a frown on his face. Hazel eyes looked back at him and along with the wide-brimmed hat, a dark blue scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Who is it?" Van Helsing grunted and a familiar voice shouted back. He walked over to the door, leaving the mirror to stand of its accord. He roughly opened the door to see Carl, in his brown robes, look up at him nervously. He was fiddling with a blob of some kind which Van Helsing guessed was something to do with his new invention. He raised an eyebrow at Carl's direction and Carl, before saying anything, gave out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you," Van Helsing muttered. "Thank you."

"So, what is this about?"

"Well… umm... Our task is assigned. We have to go to Transylvania again," he answered and looked down, looking a bit guilty. Since the assignment to destroy the Son of the Devil, Van Helsing rarely spoke about it. Only to Carl did he speak about it, but even to him it was rare. Carl knew Van Helsing missed Anna dreadfully. And when Van Helsing thought no one was looking, Carl knew he was sobbing his heart out in this very room. The only comfort that let him sleep soundly was the fact that Anna had went back to her family at was at peace at last. But Van Helsing blamed himself for Anna's death.

"Yes, well, I thought it would come to that eventually..." Van Helsing muttered, grimacing at the thought. He had been avoiding the idea that some day his path will lead him back to where he had first Anna. Oh how he dearly missed. He wanted to hold her, to feel her warmth, and see that stubborness cross her face. She had cared for him. Anna had pulled him away from the pain, away from all the things he thought he will never escape. Because of Anna, he now had meaning. But without her, it was as if all of it went up in smoke.

Carl looked at Van Helsing with a shocked expression. His eyes looked up at Van Helsing in confusion. He had thought, Van Helsing hearing the news, that he would be upset and never go on a mission again. He must have mistaken to think of Van Helsing that way.

"Oh! You knew then?" Carl spoke that sounded a bit like a whisper. Van Helsing nodded slowly.

"But do you know why?" Carl said, grinning timidly.

As usual, Van Helsing had to smile. Carl always made him smile, even if it was something simple. He knew Carl could be annoying, but he was still his friend, and Carl also cared for Van Helsing as well.

"No, why?"

"Well, you know that last assignment we had gone through? It seems that it's not over. There are still more killings. Most of them are humans killing humans, no vampires or werewolves of any sort. But some of the events now happening in Transylvania are strange. There's no trace of how the victims died, except a little scratch on the victim's neck. But it's not a vampire bite. It looks more some other creature. It's as if the person's very soul was taken. But the victim's body still seems to be living of it own accord. It's a rather strange case, Van Helsing."

Van Helsing looked at Carl, a look of caution on his face. He was careful not to have anything with vampires. He had had quite enough with those kinds.

"So no one was bitten or anything?"

Carl shook his head.

"Not that I know of. But you should talk to the Cardinal about it."

"Alright then, I'll ask him. But I want to ask you a favor. Probably the biggest favor of all," Van Helsing said, with a serious expression on his face as his lips pursued.

"I know what you're going to say. You don't want me to come, do you?" Carl said, seeing the expression on Van Helsing's face. Van Helsing nodded.

"I'd like to come with you-" Carl began but Van Helsing shot him a pleading look "-_but _seeing as you asked me to stay here, I will. As a friend, I will agree. I kow it's important for you and I'm not going to try to interfere. But if I hear any news that something happened to you, I will go after you," Carl said and grinned.

Van Helsing smiled. And to Carl's surprise, he hugged Carl tightly in a bear hug. Carl gave out a shocked, squeaky gasp but then hugged him back. Then Van Helsing let go.

"Thank you, Carl."

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, cause I like it very much. I edited quite a lot of changes on here, including the dream Van Helsing has. Unfortunately Anna won't be coming back. Have you figured who the woman in the dream is? Look closely, there's some hints and clues in the previous chapter that will tell you:) Anyways I will leave now! I'll try to update soon! Next update is Van Helsing coming to Vaseria:) Please review!


	4. Greetings

**Death is Certain**

**A/N: **Hello there! I am back, with another chapter:) I hope you read it and please review! Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapters, I loved it! And I know the plot may become a bit obvious right now, but it'll have bits and pieces of tricky twists, lol! Mwhahaha! OwO

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Van Helsing or any of the characters in it!** I DO **own Sivishya and Vacharise and all the other characters I made though!

**Chapter Four – Greetings**

Van Helsing had walked towards Cardinal Jinette's Office with a mixed up knot in his gut. He opened the doorknob slowly, as if afraid to look inside and expect to see something changed. Instead, he saw the usual. The Cardinal sat where he sat almost everyday, with his papers and pots of ink for company. Bookcases were lined tightly on the walls and a huge window was behind the Cardinal's back, glowing brightly and letting the bright sun beam through towards his paperwork.

The Cardinal looked up from his paperwork and at Van Helsing, not bothering to look annoyed anymore. He had done it so many times when Van Helsing 'forgot' to knock everytime. Giving him a disapproving grimace towards Van Helsing as if he was a small boy, he took off his small glasses that had hooked itself on the tip of his nose. Setting the round, small glasses on the table, he motioned with his finger for Van Helsing to sit. Van Helsing did as he was told as he pushed back a small comfy looking chair and sat.

"Van Helsing..." the Cardinal began but it somehow trailed off. He had noticed Van Helsing's immediate change after his last assignment and somehow it worried him. And yet, Van Helsing seemed to be more calmer. The old Van Helsing had seemed to be gone from him now, and was replaced with a more soft-hearted and stronger man. His older self had been rather rash with his actions before, but now... Perhaps that assignment was good for him, after all, even though they had lost Anna Valerious.

"... I want you go to back to Transylvania, and find the cause of the murders. It is probably another creature, and I know you can handle it well, Van Helsing." The Cardinal finished. Van Helsing's eyebrows rose slightly, but he didn't open his lips to question him.

"What, precisely, is this creature I should be going after, your Eminence?" Van Helsing asked sharply and the Cardinal smiled back solmnely as he always did.

"We don't know what is. But it's certainly a beast that has been feasting over human... souls. You must either bring or destory this demonic creature, and from there we shall give further instructions. Carl is to go with-" the Cardinal explained but he was cut off by Van Helsing. "Carl isn't coming with me."

Now it was the Cardinal's time to raise his eyesbrows in curiosity. "Very well. But what we do suspect from the creature is that perhaps it has some connection between the Count Dracula. You leave right away. Carl will equip you with the weapons you will be needing for the assignment," Cardinal Jinette finished, and then let his eyes settle back to his half finished papers.

Van Helsing spoke no further as he gave a slight nodd towards the Cardinal. The Cardinal didn't look up from his work as Van Helsing walked out of the office and into the smoky, hot armory. His eyes rested on Carl, who smiled back at him with his goofy looking smile. "So how did it go?"

"As usual," Van Helsing said and Carl quickly ushered him him towards a table with a load of the basic items. Van Helsing held his calm as he let Carl drone on about the items. But when it came to holding a bunch of garlic and crosses in his hands, he slowly started to lose his cool.

"Carl-" he began, looking irritably at the Friar. The Friar continued to speak, holding up a huge garlic in the air as if it was a magnificent piece of golden jewelry. Van Helsing had to roll his eyes for a quick moment as he tried again.

"_Carl-_" Van Helsing continued. Still the short Friar continued to speak.

"CARL!" he finally shouted, and Carl, at last, turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

Van Helsing only gave him a look that told Carl everything he needed.

"What? Come on, the least I can do for you is to not get you killed. And anyway, what's so horrible about Garlic?" Carl spoke and Van Helsing continued to give him that look. Carl sighed and continued.

"I mean, Garlic could be so interesting, if you try not to smell the- **ACK! **No, what are you doing? Don't put that back!" Carl barked, and snatched the items in Van Helsing's hand before he could secretly stow it out of his hands.

"Stop! I'm giving you this because you might need them in your journey! It will protect you!" Carl said with a little bit of a warning growl towards Van Helsing, who sighed now rather hopelessly. How can a few rings of garlic help in a situation when it came to fighting in combat?

He was tempted to ask this, but shrugged it off as his curiosity rose in his eyes. Carl was pulling out a strange looking device in his hands as he held it up in front of Van Helsing's face, pride glowing out of the Friar.

To Van Helsing, it looked like a **(A/N: Ok, I looked through a lot of sites to find a really interesting invention, and I found a lot of cool movie weapons used in movies like Blade, Van Helsing (of course), Alien, Predator, etc. Anyhow, its a combination of all those things, so I don't take credit for them at all!) **normal pistol, except it looked much more like a huge axe transformed so it was a small mini axe stuck with the pistol. When Carl handed the pistol to Van Helsing, Van Helsing looked at it with awe, careful not to cut himself. His eyes narrowed as he saw something like a button on the pistol. He pushed it and raised his eyebrows with a grin as he saw from the bottom of the pistol a long silver nail, pointed to it looked like it was cut off from a claw, erupt out of the bottom of the pistol.

"I see you've been working hard on this," Van Helsing spoke as Carl tossed the holster for the huge pistol. Van Helsing strapped the holster on his belt, and put the pistol into the holster, smiling to see it fit. Carl grinned cheekily.

"Oh yes, I have been busy. I have a few more of this interesting pistols, so you can bring them along. It might come in handy."

"I hope so, Carl." Van Helsing sighed slightly, and Carl caught sight of it.

"Well... do you except something strange is going to happen?" Carl asked.

"I doubt it. Really, I doubt it."

"Perhaps God will have a plan for you... Maybe you may get a surprise-" Carl began but Van Helsing shot him a stern look.

"Save the lecture about God, Carl. He's helped me once, he's probably not too willing to do so again."

"Alright, if you say so."

Carl looked at Van Helsing with a sad smile. He pulled a bag from a table and dumped all the Holy Water and Crosses into the raggedy brown sack before tossing it into Van Helsing's hands.

"Well, I have to go, Carl. I'll be reporting back as soon as I find out who's the culprit to these strange murders. Until then, I'll see you again!"

And with that, Van Helsing wore his hat so it covered half of his face and headed toward the exit of the door.

"See you, Van Helsing…" murmured Carl.

**A/N: **I know, I left you in a really boring end, but the next chapter won't be as boring as this one. I just needed to slip that in or else you wouldn't have had a glimpse of what Van Helsing's new weapons were! (: And anyhow, I got lazy in the middle of the sentences because of the boredom of this chapter, lol. I hope you didn't sleep when you read this. Please review cause the next chapter will come sooner if you do!


End file.
